


The Great Secret

by Bibeauty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibeauty/pseuds/Bibeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is pregnant with somebody other that James' kid... this is how she handles it... and stuff. Set after the Marauders' Era yet before the Hogwarts Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Secret

" I-is it mine, Lily?" he asked his voice so full of hope.

" No, Severus. It's not yours" I repeated the lie that I had practiced so many times already. "I can't see you anymore, you realize that don't you? I'm pregnant with James' kid and I've never been happier." 

"Please Lily. I-I-I need you. Don't just leave and never talk to me because of this. And of course we can still be together!" Severus said desperately, tears streaming freely down his beak of a nose.

"I'm sorry Sev but we can't" I replied quietly before disaparating back to Godric's Hollow.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sirius, Remus and James were there when I got back. They all looked worried and frantic when I walked into the room. James and I had been, after all, in hiding for a few months already, the entire Order has been! Everybody had gone into hiding when Voldemort and his Death Eaters had taken over. Obviously we still take action and all but we are more worried about our families and friends then random strangers. We fight if we know that we had the upper-hand. 

 

"Lily!!! Where were you?!?!" Asked James relieved. 

 

"You can't just leave Lils" said Remus calmly. "We thought that you were dead somewhere."

 

"I thought that you just couldn't handle it and fled." Said Sirius even though it looked more like he was about to prank me than anything else. That git!

 

"I'm fine. Sorry that I didn't tell you were I was going but I had been getting sick often this past month so I went to a muggle clinic, so that I wouldn't be recognized, and got checked out." I replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, it had just happened a few days ago.

 

"Oh." James said feeling bad now.

 

"Are-uh- you alright?" Sirius asked awkwardly.

 

"We're perfectly fine thank you." I said calmly.

 

"We?" asked Remus, confused for once in his life.

 

"Yes I'm pregnant." I said calmly before walking into the kitchen.

 

"You're-you're-what?" Stuttered James.

 

"You guys heard right. I'm 2 months pregnant" I said while raiding the freezer for something sweet. "Gahh- is there any ice cream in this house at all???"

 

"I'm sorry, Lily can-can you slow down for a minute?" said James reaching across me and pulling out and tub of chocolate ice cream. "And here you go."

Sirius grabbed my hand and dragged me to the table just then. When I opened my mouth to ask why Remus just looked at me in a way that could only mean 'Shut up and sit down you should not be standing right now it's either this or lying in bed 'till the end of time'. As I sat down James sat next to me and Remus sat across from me while Sirius leaned against the counter. I looked up at James for the first time and saw only joy in his eyes.

"Are you sure that this is the right time to... you know... have a kid?" Remus asked the concern clear in his voice.

"Of course" replied James immediately, " it's just what the Order and anybody on our side needs! Plus Frank and Alice are having a kid, too" I looked around at the marauders confused.

"They found out... or rather told us, about ten minutes before we realized that you'd gone" Sirius explained with a bored tone in his voice.

"Oh...uh...well...good. Alice is a great friend while you guys go off acting like fools, as usual, we can sit together and worry while dealing with cravings and kicks and other pregnancy stuff" I said feeling happier then I have for a while. Alice was, after all, one of my closest friends.

"We most certainly do not go off acting like fools!" Exclaimed Sirius before going off on a rant about how 'Sirius' they are, unfortunately Sirius Black seems to think that that is just hilarious. And, soon enough, we are all cracking up over Sirius' awful name puns... and that is saying quite a lot.

* * *

A/N: I know its short I'm sorry :} Send in any reviews so I can make it better. Thanks ;)


End file.
